Music
This is a list of Hajime no Ippo albums and anime openings and endings. Hajime no Ippo Openings Hajime no Ippo Endings Original Soundtracks First KO ~ Hajime no Ippo Original Soundtrack (March 16, 2001) Composed by Imahori Tsuneo (今堀恒雄, Imahori Tsuneo) *1. irradiation (3:31) *2. Sandy (2:14) *3. in the mirror (2:23) *4. desert life (1:53) *5 Temple of prey (2:54) *6. DING－DONG BAND (1:52) *7. inorganic (2:34) *8. PYTHON (2:05) *9. country cousin (2:19) *10. Pierette (1:55) *11. Before crisis (1:26) *12. naked Fang (2:09) *13. NIGHTMARE (3:58) *14. silent eyes (1:46) *15. motherhood (2:14) *16. Is It Candy? (2:14) *17. Balloon bed (1:40) *18. shadow (3:37) *19. Friday night show (1:29) *20. twitter (1:32) *21. At Last (2:04) *22. dread (4:15) *23. so far (1:46) *24. jungle (1:47) *25. curious posy (1:38) *26. Under Star (TV Size) (by Shocking Lemon) (1:45) *27. Yūzora no Kami Hikōki (TV Size) (by Mori Naoya）(1:21) FINAL ROUND ~ Hajime no Ippo Original Soundtrack (October 24, 2001) Composed by Imahori Tsuneo (今堀恒雄, Imahori Tsuneo) *1. Via Basque *2. black and blue *3. eyes *4. spread Ivy *5. sea shore *6. small sun *7. DYRAD *8. B.B.B (Big Bang Baby) *9. VAGABOND *10. imprison *11. TUMBLING DICE *12. STAND PROUD *13. SENSE OF TENSE *14. RETROSPECTION *15. division *16. PURESEPE *17. CROWING GLORY *18. PIGEONS IN THE HAT *19. Who's calling *20. ARAYASHIKI (Composed and Arranged by Tsuneo Imahori) *21. Inner Light (TV Size) (by Shocking Lemon) (1:23) *22. 360° (TV Size) (by Mori Naoya) (1:17) *23. Ultra Seven Song 99 (ウルトラセブンの歌99, Urutorasebun no Uta 99) (by Sasaki isao) Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger Original Soundtrack (May 22, 2009) Composed by Hirano Yoshihisa (平野義久, Hirano Yoshihisa) *1. HEKIREKI (TV Size) (by LAST ALLIANCE) *2. Twilight *3. The First Step to Glory *4. To Be a Winner *5. Pound for Pound *6. Shift Weight *7. Blocking *8. Struggle against Fear *9. Reason for Fight *10. Friends Stay with Me *11. Beyond the Dream *12. Home *13. The Stupid Three *14. Footwork *15. Shuffle *16. Combinations *17. Sunday Punch *18. Impatience *19. Ominous Premonition *20. Fear *21. Analysis *22. Beyond the Dream II *23. Peace of Mind *24. Friends Stay with Me II *25. Within Anxiety *26. Impregnable Defense *27. Walking on Tiptoe *28. Groggy *29. Recollections *30. Role of Champion *31. Must Win *32. The First Step to Glory II *33. I am the One *34. 8AM (TV Size) (by coldrain) Hajime no Ippo: Rising Original Soundtrack (January 22, 2014) Composed by Hirano Yoshihisa (平野義久, Hirano Yoshihisa) *1. Resolution *2. Rising *3. The Philosopher's Hammers *4. Delusion *5. Some Cool Guy *6. I See What Is on Your Mind *7. Groping in The Dark *8. Weird Guy *9. He's from The US *10. Macho *11. Trickster *12. TOUGH *13. The Finisher *14. Triumph *15. Spy *16. Don't Know If I Win *17. Memories *18. Home *19. Predicament *20. Looking over You *21. We're The One *22. Yakan Hikō (TV Size) (by Tsuneo Imahori) Category:Songs Category:Lists Category:Anime